


Stuck

by ontheoppositeside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Calum, Angry Luke, M/M, prompt: otp stuck in an elevator, they're being brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoppositeside/pseuds/ontheoppositeside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doors closed when someone cleared their throat.<br/> </p><p>“Where to?” he asked, a bit harshly.<br/> </p><p>“1<sup>st</sup> floor.” Came the short reply, of no other than, Calum.<em> Damn</em>, Luke winced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet can be read as a continuation to the previous ficlet or a stand alone. Basically my sister came up with the skeleton of this ficlet and I just added detail (a lot). :) And the prompt is from the same blog. :)

Luke glared from the inside of the elevator as the people filed out.

 

He was pissed.

 

He was pissed at Calum, stupid Calum, for being such a dick. Yes, maybe he shouldn’t have had eaten Calum’s cereal, his favorite cereal, but Calum didn’t have to be such a dick about it either. _No need to throw the cereal container at his head and then yell at him! No need to make him spill the spoonful of milk and cereal! No need--_

 

He was so pissed that he did not immediately take notice when someone entered the elevator because he was focused on the elevator buttons.

 

The doors closed when someone cleared their throat.

 

“Where to?” he asked, a bit harshly.

 

“1st floor.” Came the short reply, of no other than, Calum. _Damn_ , Luke winced.

 

Luke pressed the 5th floor button, well, because he favorite shirt was in the laundry and because Calum was the reason his. shirt. was. in. the. laundry!

 

“Hey! I said 1st floor not 5th floor!” Calum cried, pushing against him to get to the buttons.

 

“Well, maybe I want to go to the 5th floor.” Luke said crowding against the buttons and slapping Calum’s hands as one of Calum’s arms came over his shoulder.

 

“Ow! You dick!” And then Calum did the unthinkable.

 

Luke felt a jab against his ribs and he folded against himself, leaving Calum an opportunity to push a button. “Ha!” came Calum’s victory cry.

 

Calum moved back to his place and just to spite Calum, Luke pressed the 5th floor button again but this time the little button did not light up and the red number above the buttons did not change. He pressed a bit harder and the elevator gave a lurch, stilled, and then the lights flickered but stayed on. Thank God.

 

Calum yelled, peeping around Luke to look at the buttons, “What-the-fuck-did you just do?!”

 

“Don’t fucking yell at me and I don’t know!” Luke yelled in anger and in a little bit in fear. Just a little bit.

 

“You don’t know! You don’t- oh my god you’re so dumb.” Calum spat stepping away from him.

 

“What?” Luke challenged, glancing at him.

 

“We’re stuck because you pressed the same button more than once.” Calum, hands on his hips, took a deep breath, “The elevator. Isn’t moving. Because we’re stuck. You dick.” Calum’s random stops throughout his statement, along with the glaring, highlighted his anger and disgust with Luke.

 

“Oh.” Luke’s heart sank as everything became clear. When they had first arrived at the building they’ve been told that the elevator was kind of “special”-“one of a kind”-some shit like that and that the owner (who was tired of people playing with the buttons) had someone (a very good technician) make it so that if you pressed a button more than once then the elevator would shut down and alert the hotel personnel after 5 minutes in which you should reflect about your actions. Basically the hotel owner was a dick.

 

Luke sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the elevator wall. He heard Calum slide down onto the floor and followed, extending his legs out in front of him.

 

He watched as Calum took out his phone, “What type of building doesn’t have phone service?”

 

Luke grimaced, apparently that was another thing that this elevator did when it shut down. But he said instead to Calum, “This one, I guess,” and eyed Calum warily from across the elevator.

 

“I wasn’t asking you, you got us into this mess, so I’m not speaking to you.” And with that, Calum pulled out his earphones from his pocket and plugged them into his phone. He put the ear buds in and closed his eyes as he leaned against the elevator wall.

 

Luke stared at him, despite himself, and he felt the last remaining of his anger leave his body. How could anyone stay mad at him? Cheekbones, so sculptured and prominent and those lushing red _li_ -

 

“Can you stop staring at me?” Calum said without opening his eyes, “I know I’m hot but really it’s quite embarrassing how much you’re drooling.”

 

“I’m not staring at you, you asshole.” Luke said even as his cheeks grew warmer.

 

“I’m the asshole?” Calum’s retorted as his eyes opened, “How about you? You are the one who got us stuck here.”

 

“I’m not the one who was an asshole earlier.” Luke shot back.

 

“That was also your fault.”

 

“How was that my fault? You made me spill milk and cereal all over my shirt!”

 

Calum half smiled before he remembered that he was supposed to be mad, “Because you ate my cereal!”

 

“I was hungry!” Luke couldn’t help but pout.

 

“And I wanted some, but you ate it all!” Calum replied, words less heated than before as Luke moved closer. When Calum didn’t balk he placed both hands on Calum’s face, fingers spread out because yes, he was five years old where Calum was concerned.

 

Calum snorted and then bit his palm and Luke laughed, moving his hands so they cradled Calum’s face instead.

 

Calum was pouting, eyebrows in an adorable frown. _Someone help him,_ he thought Calum frowning was adorable!

 

“I’m sorry babe, I promise I’ll buy you more when we get out of here.” Luke leaned closer to touch foreheads but Calum wouldn’t let it go.

 

“But I’m still mad at y-”

 

Luke cut him off with a kiss and Calum still tried to keep talking but finally he gave in, melting into it. Because if there was anything Luke knew, it was that Calum could never resist a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I have no knowledge of elevators, I just needed for this elevator to exist in this world.


End file.
